hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 13 (Farm animals)
Farm animals is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN tells us about his family's farm and its animals. *CHARLI pretends to ride a horse. *KATHLEEN cooks coddled eggs for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI collects eggs. *TIM plays musical cow bells along with the Hi-5 band. *KELLIE shows Chats things from the farm animals. *CHARLI pretends to milk a cow. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a duck (Kellie) that lives in the city and visits the country where Tim the duck, Nathan the sheep and Kathleen the cow live. Gallery Nathan S2 E13.png Charli S2 E13 1.png Kathleen S2 E13.png Charli S2 E13 2.png Tim S2 E13.png Kellie S2 E13.png Charli S2 E13 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E13.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Early morning on the farm There's lots of work to do Rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doo. Early morning on the farm There's lots of work to do Woolly white sheep go baa, baa, baa Rolly polly pig go oink, oink, oink Rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doo. Early morning on the farm There's lots of work to do Woolly white sheep going baa, baa, baa Rolly polly pig going oink, oink, oink Rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doo. ;Body move #01 I'm riding on my horse We're going far away Over fences, through paddocks We're trotting today By rivers, up mountains All over the place Trotting together At the slow easy pace. I'm riding on my horse We're going far away Over fences, through paddocks We're trotting today By rivers, up mountains All over the place Trotting together At the slow easy pace. ;Puzzles and patterns Chooks go back-back-backery-back And chooks lay eggs back-backery-back Eggs are good for cooking They taste finger licking Back-back-back-back-backery-back. Chooks go back-back-backery-back And chooks lay eggs back-backery-back Eggs are good for cooking They taste finger licking Back-back-back-back-backery-back. ;Body move #02 Chooks go back-back-backery-back And chooks lay eggs back-backery-back Eggs are good for cooking And they taste finger licking Back-back-back-back-backery-back. Chooks go back-back-backery-back And chooks lay eggs back-backery-back Eggs are good for cooking And they taste finger licking Back-back-back-back-backery-back. ;Making music It may seem like cows just sleep and stand around Nibbling the daisies on the ground But don't think that cows never do a thing 'Cause when we get together we love to sing Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo. It may seem like cows just sleep and stand around Nibbling the daisies on the ground But don't think that cows never do a thing 'Cause when we get together we love to sing Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo Yodel-o oh lay ee yahoo yahee Yodel-o ho lay hee moo. ;Word play Early morning on the farm Lots of work to do Chickens clucking buck, buck, buck Roosters crow cock-a-doodle-doo. Early morning on the farm Lots of work to do Cows in the paddock go moo, moo, moo Chickens clucking buck, buck, buck Roosters crow cock-a-doodle-doo. Early morning on the farm There's lots of work to do Woolly white sheep go baa, baa, baa Cows in the paddock go moo, moo, moo Chickens clucking buck, buck, buck Roosters crow cock-a-doodle-doo. ;Body move #03 Early morning on the farm Lots of milking to do Cow in the paddock goes moo, moo, moo Moo, moo, moo. Early morning on the farm Lots of milking to do Cow in the paddock goes moo, moo, moo Moo, moo, moo. ;Sharing stories Living in the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Twinkling lights so pretty, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack People always busy, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Living in the city, quack! Gonna leave the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack See the farm so pretty, quack, quack, quack Yes, I'm gonna leave the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack See the farm so pretty, quack! Living in the city, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Twinkling lights so pretty, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack People always busy, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Living in the city, quack! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about eggs Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about cows Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about yodeling Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about milk Category:Ep about milking Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about the country